Edward Norton
Edward Harrison Norton, Jr. (ur. 18 sierpnia 1969 w Bostonie, Massachusetts), amerykański aktor, reżyser i producent filmowy. Biografia Dzieciństwo Miał pięć lat, gdy zafascynowało go przedstawienie teatralne dla dzieci (If I Were a Princess), w którym wystąpiła jego opiekunka Betsy True. Wówczas postanowił, że zostanie aktorem. Edward jest najstarszym z trojga dzieci państwa Norton. Ma siostrę Molly i brata Jamesa. Ojciec, Edward Norton Senior, prawnik, był prokuratorem federalnym w czasie prezydentury Jimmy'ego Cartera. Matka, Robin, pracowała w szkole. Dziadek Edwarda, architekt James Rouse, zaprojektował m.in. South Seaport w Nowym Jorku; znany jest również jako pomysłodawca shopping malli. W wieku 8 lat młody Norton działał już w szkolnym kółku dramatycznym, by potem cały czas uczyć się aktorstwa na różnych kursach, w szkołach, warsztatach. Studia Norton studiował astronomię i filologię japońską. W 1991 ukończył Uniwersytet Yale z dyplomem z historii. Rozpoczął pracę w firmie The Enterprise Foundation, którą założył jego dziadek. Edward pracował w filii w Osace, ponieważ płynnie mówi po japońsku. Po powrocie do Nowego Jorku zaczął grywać w teatrach off-broadwayowskich. Kariera Na scenie po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Nowym Jorku, gdzie z przyjaciółmi wystawiał sztuki Edwarda Albee. Kiedy z jednym z przedstawień występowali w Hollywood, akurat trwały poszukiwania młodego człowieka do roli u boku Richarda Gere thrillerze sądowym "Lęk pierwotny". Gere chciał już zrezygnować z projektu, zmęczony bezowocnymi poszukiwaniami nowej gwiazdy, kiedy pojawił się Norton i zwyciężył ponad 2000 rywali. Zanim jeszcze film miał premierę w kinach, wieść o sensacyjnie zdolnym Edwardzie rozniosła się na tyle, że zaoferowano mu kolejne role – we "Wszyscy mówią: kocham cię" Allena i w filmie "Skandalista Larry Flynt" Formana. Aktor został uhonorowany Złotym Globem oraz nominacją do Oscara w kategorii "najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy" i nominacją do nagrody Brytyjskiej Akademii Filmowej. W 1997 odrzucił rolę poszukiwanego przez Toma Hanksa żołnierza w filmie "Szeregowiec Ryan" (1998). Wybrał występ w "Więźniu nienawiści" (1998) i otrzymał kolejną nominację do Oscara, tym razem w kategorii "najlepszy aktor". Miloš Forman brał pod uwagę jego kandydaturę w czasie poszukiwań odtwórcy roli Andy'ego Kaufmana w filmie "Człowiek z księżyca" (1999). Producenci wybrali jednak Jima Carreya. Reżyser David Fincher widział Nortona tylko w filmie "Skandalista Larry Flynt", gdy zdecydował się na zaangażowanie go w roli schizofrenika w Podziemnym kręgu. Edward i występujący w filmie Brad Pitt uczęszczali wówczas na lekcje wyrobu mydła. Debiut reżyserski Nortona nosi tytuł "Zakazany owoc" (2000). Historię, która stała się podstawą do scenariusza napisał przyjaciel aktora z czasów studenckich, Stuart Blumberg. Edward wystąpił w filmie w roli Ojca Briana. Dedykował film zmarłej matce. Życie prywatne Aktor zajmuje się działalnością charytatywną. Część pieniędzy z gaży przekazuje Akademii St. Frances, która przyznaje stypendia im. Robin Norton. Jest fanem muzyki rockowej. W 1998 grał na gitarze w czasie koncertów punk-rockowej grupy Hole w Los Angeles. Przyjaźni się z wokalistką tejże grupy – Courtney Love. Interesuje się też fotografią. Norton należy do tych aktorów, którzy bardzo sobie cenią swoją prywatność. Twierdzi, iż aktor najlepiej przysłuży się swojej roli, jeżeli nie obciąży jej bagażem swojej osobowości i życiowych doświadczeń. Im więc mniej o aktorze wiadomo, tym lepiej. Edward Norton należy do najciekawszych i najbardziej utalentowanych aktorów amerykańskich młodego pokolenia. Jest ponadto cenionym aktorem teatralnym. Jest członkiem zespołu nowojorskiego Signature Theatre Company, a na scenie tej debiutował w roku 1994. W Polsce znany między innymi z takich filmów jak Skandalista Larry Flynt, Więzień nienawiści oraz Podziemny krąg. Filmografia ; aktor * Skandalista Larry Flynt (The People vs. Larry Flynt, 1996) jako Isaacman * Lęk pierwotny (Primal Fear, 1996) jako Aaron Stampler * Wszyscy mówią: kocham cię (Everyone Says I Love You, 1996) jako Holden * Hazardziści (Rounders, 1998) jako Lester 'Worm' Murphy * Więzień nienawiści (American History X, 1998) jako Derek Vinyard * Out of the Past (1998) jako Henry Gerber * Podziemny krąg (Fight Club, 1999) jako Narrator * Zakazany owoc (Keeping the Faith, 2000) jako Brian Finn * Rozgrywka (The Score, 2001) jako Jackie Teller * Catch Her In the Eye (2001) jako J.D. Caulfield * 25. godzina (25th Hour, 2002) jako Monty Brogan * Smoochy (Death to Smoochy, 2002) jako Smoochy/Sheldon Mopes * Frida (2002) jako Nelson Rockefeller * Czerwony smok (Red Dragon, 2002) jako William 'Will' Graham * Włoska robota (The Italian Job, 2003) jako Steve * Dolina iluzji (Down in the Valley, 2005) jako Harlan * Królestwo niebieskie (Kingdom of Heaven, 2005) jako Król Baldwin IV * Iluzjonista (The Illusionist, 2006) jako Eisenheim * Malowany welon (The Painted Veil, 2006) jako Walter * Osierocony Brooklyn (Motherless Brooklyn, 2007) jako Lionel Essrog * Incredible Hulk (2008) jako Bruce Banner/Hulk